Hope In Darkness
by Lina Skye
Summary: This is the tragic tale of a character you do not often read about, who is neglected.....Theodred, son of Theoden, the Prince of Rohan. We know he died at the Fords of Isen, but how much did he have to lose....and to live for? Please R
1. Promise Made, Promise Kept

This is a tragic tale of a character that you do not often read of......Theodred, son of Theoden, the heir to the throne of Rohan. We all know that he perished at the Fords of Isen, but just how much did he have to lose, or to fight for?   
He was one of those minor characters that beg for a background story.............thus, I give him a life, a home, a personality...and a wife.   
  
That is about it...  
  
This tale begins with a character you do not read about often (or at all), Theodred, the son of the King of Rohan, and his wife before Theodred's departure for the Fords of Isen.   
On w/ the show...  
  
NOTE: IF I get reviews asking for me to continue this story, I will then begin to rewrite the plotline of movieverse TTT. Okay?! Aight...if you don't want more, then just review anywayz and give me your comments on this tragic love story.   
  
  
Hope in Darkness  
  
  
Ch. 1  
  
  
Soft laughter could be heard ringing over the grassy hillside in Edoras.   
  
The laughter quieted and stilled as a soft female voice inquired. "Why do you have to go?"  
  
Theodred, son of the King of Rohan, looked into his beloved's deep, caring brown eyes. He sighed softly, brushing the stray locks of wavy dark hair from her face. "I have to. My men need me. I cannot let them go alone....you know this."  
  
The Prince of Rohan, who had just recently married, laid on a hillside, alongside his wife, gazing out at the sunset as they spent an evening together before he would ride with his company.   
  
"But why so soon? I do not want to sound selfish, but I want you here with me,"Liniel protested, averting her gaze.   
  
Theodred tilted her chin in his hand to where their eyes locked. "I want to be with you, as well, but as a warrior and Prince of Rohan, I cannot idly watch Orcs enter our lands....in order for us to be together, I feel as though I must make you safe."  
  
Liniel opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off as Theodred pressed his lips gently against hers.   
  
"When I return, we will have all the time in the world together,"Theodred murmured into the softness of his wife's hair.   
  
Liniel took a shuddering breath and looked up into her husband's eyes. "Do you promise you will return?"  
  
Theodred smiled faintly and nodded. "I will always be with you. Right here,"as he spoke those last two words, he clasped his hand in hers and tapped their hands against her heart.   
  
Liniel's lip quivered with the threat of tears, and she swiftly looked away to hide it, not wanting to make her husband worry.   
  
"Lin...listen to me,"Theodred said suddenly.   
  
When Liniel returned her gaze to her husband's face, Theodred continued.   
  
"I *promise* I shall return to you. And I would never break a vow to such a beautiful lady as you,"Theodred stated firmly, his lips tugged upward with a small smile, but his eyes showing the seriousness of his comment.   
  
A solitary tear tracked it's way down Liniel's face.   
  
"My beloved, have I ever lied to you?"When Liniel shook her head negatively, Theodred pressed on, pulling her tightly against him. "Then my word is as good as it was before."  
  
Liniel relaxed into her husband's embrace, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart beneath his shirt. With a soft sigh, she whispered. "I wish we could stay like this forever."  
  
Theodred smiled faintly. "I leave at dawn....there is no reason as to why this night could not last forever."  
  
"You need rest,"Liniel scolded playfully as Theodred's remark lightened her mood.   
  
"I will rest....alongside you,"Theodred shot back quietly. "I will stay with you, at your side, as long as I possibly can...I want to enjoy every moment."  
  
With that, the happy couple leaned back and contentedly watched the sun set over the horizon, not knowing it would be their last time to do so....  
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Theodred's gaze scanned over his men who were all done in preparing themselves, as well as their horses, for departure.   
  
His blue eyes then searched the stables for his beloved, who he expected would be there to bid him goodbye.   
  
Liniel raced into the stables, fearing that she was too late to say goodbye. She skidded to a halt as she entered the doorway, pausing to regain her dignity.   
  
But, when her dark brown gaze fixed on her husband, her dignity was thrown to the side as she sprinted across the distance that separated them and into his arms.   
  
Theodred smiled faintly in amusement. "What is the hurry?"he inquired, his words muffled by Liniel's hair as he pressed his face into the downy softness of her tresses.   
  
"I was afraid I wouldn't get to say goodbye,"Liniel murmured, looking up at her spouse.   
  
"Now then,"Theodred scolded gently, "Do you actually believe I could depart on this journey without a kiss for good luck from my true love?"  
  
Liniel shook her head slightly. "Do not mock me. I worry for you."  
  
"I was serious,"Theodred stated firmly, pulling her lips to meet his in a longing, loving kiss.   
  
"I hate to interrupt, my lord, but the full light of the day is coming and you said you wished to leave at dawn,"a voice interrupted softly from behind.   
  
Theodred nodded, pulling away from his beloved. He gently wiped a tear from her face. "This, I promise, I shall return to you. A band of Orcs could not keep me from your side."   
  
With that, Theodred mounted his horse. Before riding to the head of his company, he paused and leaned down to where he could whisper in Liniel's ear. "I love you."  
  
Liniel pulled a ring from her finger that her mother had given her long ago, and slipped it on the chain that hung around Theodred's neck. "And I you, my beloved Prince. Let this trinket remind you that I will be waiting for you."  
  
Theodred fingered the small treasure on the chain around his neck. He then spurred his horse forward to the head of his company.   
  
Theodred son of Theoden then gave the order for his men to move on, and the riders left Edoras.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
"What was that I saw you doing with your lady before our departure, my Prince?"a soldier inquired mischievously.   
  
"Aye, sire . It seems as though we are not as thickheaded as you believe. We saw you kissing your beloved out in the open just as plain as we see her ring that hangs on the chain around your neck,"Eomer prodded, a smile on his face.   
  
"Yes, it seems as though our Prince is going sweet on us, is he?"another soldier commented jokingly, "Have you seen the 'twinkle' in his eye?"  
  
Theodred smiled mock innocently. "Oh, but you men are truly thickheaded if you cannot see the reason I would have such a look in my eyes. It is truly a pleasure of living to for me to kiss my beautiful wife."  
  
"I wouldn't mind kissing her, either,"yet another soldier remarked.   
  
Theodred glared over at the soldier. "You even so much as look at her lustfully and you will have my sword to contend with."  
  
"Aye, you will have his sword to contend with...but which one?" Another member of the company interrupted sarcastically, lightening the mood.   
  
The company of soldiers burst into laughter.   
  
But, their laughter was short lived.   
  
An Orc battle cry rang through the forest, and the woods erupted into chaos.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Theodred battle valiantly against the Orcs who had ambushed he and his men. His soldiers stood bravely and fought beside him....  
  
But, the element of surprise was not on their side and one by one, the soldiers began to fall.   
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere, an armored Orc fist collided with the side of Theodred's head. Blood ran down the Prince's face as he fought to maintain his balance, his mind reeling.   
  
"Theodred!" A loud voice screamed a warning, but the Prince had not the time to react.   
  
An Orc blade sliced into the soft tissue of his belly. With a gasp of pain, Theodred sank to his knees, his eyes losing focus.   
  
The last thought that entered his mind before consciousness fled him was that he might just end up breaking his promise to his wife after all.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Eomer rushed to his cousin's side. The Prince of Rohan lay on the ground, deathly still.   
  
"Theodred,"Eomer whispered, horrified as he looked upon his friend's wounds.   
  
He had to get the Prince back to Edoras.   
  
Eomer carefully pulled the Prince into his arms, trying not to do more harm than good. He then strode over to his horse, sliding the unconscious man up onto the steed.   
  
Eomer then mounted the proud stallion and spurred it forward, praying for the speed to save his friend, who was also his Prince.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Liniel looked out her window to see a small company of horses riding in.   
  
She rushed out of the doorway to the Golden Hall in search of her husband. The group of riders rode into Edoras slowly, nearly every one of them wounded.   
  
Liniel's breath quickened with fear as she noted her husband was not in his place at the front.   
  
Then, she saw him.   
  
Eomer rode in, bringing up the rear, Theodred riding limply in front of him.   
  
"Theodred!!!!" Liniel raced down the steps of the Golden Hall, her pale blue gown flying wildly around her as she sprinted towards her wounded husband.   
  
Eomer slowly dismounted his horse, Theodred in his arms. Liniel was immediately at his side, worry written all over her features.   
  
"What happened?"she breathed in a shaky voice as her eyes took in the extent of Theodred's injuries.   
Half of his face was coated in blood. A large slash ran across his abdomen. His breathing, though deep, came in ragged, unsteady gasps.   
  
"We were ambushed by Orcs near the Fords of Isen,"Eomer answered softly as they entered the Golden Hall.   
  
"Send for healers, quickly!"Liniel ordered sternly. "Notify Eowyn of this, as well."  
  
Liniel blinked her eyes against the tears that threatened to fall as she looked upon her husband's unconscious form.   
  
No. She would not cry. Her husband, who had always been her strength, would not need her strength....and she intended to lend him every ounce of strength she had left.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
Theodred's eyes cracked open and he gasped slightly in pain as his nerves became aware of the abuse his body had been put through.   
  
Immediately, Liniel's face swam into view. Her brown eyes were wide with fear and worry, her dark hair disheveled as if she had gotten no rest for over a day and a night.   
  
"See? I told.....you I would....... come back,"Theodred forced out, his voice choked.   
  
"Sh...you need to save your strength,"Liniel hushed, gently putting a finger to his lips.   
  
"My strength....is spent. I am sorry, my love,"Theodred managed. "I returned to you...but I guess I will not be staying as long as we had planned."  
  
Liniel shook her head vehemently. "No. No! We have forever, remember? Just like a fairy tale.....remember what we used to say?"   
  
Theodred reached up with a trembling hand to gently caress his wife's face. "I guess.....the fairy tale will be a different story........It will be of......a beautiful, unbreakable love........between a Prince and a maiden fair beyond dreams.......when the Prince is mortally wounded.....the maiden goes on.....leading her people through darkness and despair....because she is strong....She will go on with life......" Theodred's voice trailed off as his strength failed him.   
  
"Nay, my love. How could that tale have a happy ending?"Liniel inquired softly, tears running down her face.   
  
Theodred smiled weakly. "You have trusted me before, have you not?"  
  
Liniel's heart cracked in two at the oh so familiar smile. "Yes,"she squeaked.   
  
"Then trust me now......it will have a happy ending....I promise,"Theodred murmured, tenderly wiping away her tears with his thumb.   
  
Liniel opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a low moan coming from her beloved.   
  
A fierce flash of pain streaked through Theodred as his wound protested the speaking. He groaned softly, his hold on life beginning to slip away.   
  
Liniel entwined her fingers in his, clutching his hand.   
  
"Sing to me.....like you used to when we first met.....just for one last time,"Theodred whispered, his eyes glazing with agony.   
  
Liniel breathed a shuddering sigh, trying to regain her voice through a throat constricted with grief. If that was the only comfort her husband asked of her, then she would sing.   
  
"Somewhere there's a field and a river.   
You can let your soul run free.   
Someday let me be the giver  
Let me bring you peace."  
  
Theodred's eyelids began to droop and his breath began to even out into a sleep he would never wake from.....  
Still, Liniel pressed on as she saw her husband was feeling no pain, her voice cracking with grief.   
  
"Somewhere there's a break in the weather  
Where your heart,   
your spirit go free  
Someday it will be for the better.  
Let this bring you peace....."  
  
As Liniel sang the last line of the song that she had sung to him when they first met, Theodred's spirit fled his body, leaving the shieldmaiden alone to her grief.   
  
Tears flowed silently down the young woman's face as she finished the song for her husband, whom she had loved dearly.   
  
********  
The song Liniel sang, I do not own. Okay. I don't know who sang it...it's just on a CD my sister has. Don't own, don't sue.   
Also, I own Liniel. SHE IS MY CHARACTER! 


	2. If Only Tears Would Bring You Back To Me

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR CHAPTER ONE WHO TOLD CAME TO ME WITH THEIR SNIFFLES AND COMMENTS! I LOVE YOU ALL!!   
ALSO.................reviewers of Shadows of the HEart......be patient. I am trying to finish up school. Finals are coming up. The next chapter should be out within a few weeks *winces as tomatoes are thrown* Sorry! But I have to make good gradeS! *flees*  
WARNING: Nothing long term, but attempted suicide is the better term for it.   
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own, don't sue.....don't care? Good. That's the way it should be. I'm a writer, nothing more, nothing less........don't understand? That's your problem. I said my disclaimer. That doesn't mean you have to understand it.   
  
"If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do   
What I would give if you'd   
Return to me someday  
Somehow, someway..............  
If my tears could bring you back...........to me...."  
(I don't know who it's by.....but I don't own)  
Ch. 2  
The sun rose from day to day, the world moving onward.   
  
But, that was not all so for one young widow.   
  
Widow....the word echoed in Liniel's mind as she wandered the hillside outside of Edoras. Indeed, she was a widow.   
  
That thought sparked a soft, cynical laugh from the woman's lips. That was not a title she was supposed to claim at this age.   
  
She was *supposed* to be happily married to the Prince of Rohan, the heir to the Golden Hall, Theodred son of Theoden, but sadly, that was not so anymore.   
  
Liniel pulled the shawl around her shoulders tighter as a sudden chill ran up her spine. Whether that shiver was from the whipping wind, or the dismal coldness of her thoughts, she could not be sure.   
  
All she knew was that she was going to the grave of her beloved husband yet again, but this time, it was to say her final goodbye......  
  
Her final goodbye to Theodred.....  
  
Her final goodbye to the Golden Hall.....  
  
Her final goodbye to Edoras.   
  
Liniel no longer had a reason to stay in Edoras, for the memories were far too painful to face. Theoden King, who she had grown to love as a father before his mind had been poisoned, had been awakened by Gandalf after Theodred's death.   
  
But, that did not change the anger that Liniel harbored deep in her heart for the King.   
  
When Theodred had been in agony and dying, where was the King of Rohan?   
  
He had been on his throne, senility eating away at him. That, in Liniel's mind was no excuse. In her mind, love should have overpowered the early-coming old age that had wracked the King's mind and body.   
  
Liniel stopped in her tracks as she reached the tomb of her late husband.   
  
Her dark brown eyes filled with hot, salty tears of emotion as it sank in as to what she was there to do.   
  
This was it. No more.   
  
"Theodred, my beloved......I have come to—"Liniel's voice broke, but she swallowed hard against the lump in her throat.   
  
She began again. "Theodred, no longer will I live in this place, which used to hold such joy. No longer does it hold that happiness....no longer does it hold you."  
  
"Theodred, I am angry. I know not as to what I am angry at, but this anger that burns within me is not going away, even as I try to comfort myself with the thought that you are in a better place now."  
  
Liniel paused, gathering her thoughts. As she did so, a realization struck her, her quivering jaw dropping.   
  
"M-my beloved, I now realize who I am angry at.....I am angry at *you*. I am angry at you for leaving me here. You told me you would return to me. You told me we had forever! You, Theodred Prince, made a promise to love and protect me til the end of my days! Where are you now!? Well, protect me from myself!"   
  
In an emotional frenzy, Liniel withdrew a small dagger from her boot and raised it to slice a long, painful gash across her left forearm.   
  
The pain drew a hollow gasp from Liniel's lips. She looked down at the blood flowing from her arm and more tears filled her eyes. She looked over at the stone tomb.   
  
A sob escaped her throat. "Theodred, my love, I'm sorry! I meant nothing I said.............I'm sorry......you wanted me to be strong, but I-I just can't.....I'm scared.....I'm alone.....and I don't want to be here alone anymore."  
  
Liniel threw the dagger to the ground bitterly.   
"I just don't want to be strong anymore,"she whispered heartbrokenly.   
  
Liniel then slowly sank to her knees, resting her face in her hands, one of which was soaked with her own blood.   
  
Hard, broken, silent sobs wracked Liniel's slender figure.   
  
There, the young woman, who the world had been far too hard on, wept on the hill, oblivious to the world around her and to the chill that had crept into the wind, as well as the approaching figure.   
  
Theoden King of Rohan walked slowly over to his son's tomb and froze at what he saw there.   
  
Liniel, the young maiden to whom his son was supposed to be wed to, knelt there, shaking with silent sobs. Her back was turned to him, and for that, Theoden was glad.   
  
He was not sure he could handle seeing the look on the young woman's face before he had a chance to prepare himself.   
  
Theoden steeled himself, swallowing the lump that rose in his throat. He began to turn, but froze as his eye caught the red staining the ground next to Liniel.   
  
Theoden looked harder over at the young woman on the hillside. Upon closer inspection, he could see that a crimson stain spread across the side of her dress, where her arm was.   
  
Without further hesitation, the king of Rohan rushed over to where Liniel knelt.   
  
He slowed his pace to a creeping walk as he neared her. "Liniel........child, what has happened?"he asked softly.  
  
Liniel's head jerked up upon hearing the familiar voice.   
  
She slowly shook her head. "'Tis nothing that should concern you, my lord."  
  
Theoden arched an eyebrow at the coldness of Liniel's tone. "My dear, I care for you as a daughter, Theodred loved you, therefore, I love you as well. I wish—"  
  
"*You* care for me?"Liniel inquired, her voice barely a whisper, turning to face the King of Rohan. "You come to me speaking of love—"  
  
Liniel stopped herself, taking a deep breath. No....she was not going to blow up at Theoden, no matter how much she wanted to.   
  
Theoden gently put a hand on Liniel's shoulder. "Go on......tell me what you feel. Undoubtedly, you harbor more than just grief in that heart of yours to push yourself to this." Theoden then gestured down to Liniel's bloody forearm.   
  
Liniel glared up at the King of Rohan, twisting away from his tender hand.   
"Very well then, you wish to know what I think of you? You speak of love, where was that love when it was needed most? Your son, Theodred was *dying*, my lord. I know not as to where your love was then. Though that snake, Wormtongue, had poisoned your mind, had he truly poisoned your heart, as well?"   
  
The calm, coldness of Liniel's words twisted the knife that had been placed in Theoden's heart when he had heard the news of Theodred's death.   
  
Theoden stood there mutely, hoping that Liniel's mind had been eased, but she was not done.   
  
"Theoden King, do you remember what Theodred and I would say to one another?"Liniel paused, as if waiting for an answer she knew she would not receive.   
  
She then continued her softly spoken tirade. "Of course not. We spoke this to only one another, to no one else. He told me that our life was a fairy tale.....and that we would have forever."  
A cynical chuckle escaped her lips to dissolve into tears.   
  
"But...we don't have forever, any longer, lord. No longer.....Do you even realize how wonderful your son was? Do you even remember how great of a man he was? He was more than a warrior and a Prince. He was my husband and your son............but no longer..............even in his final moments, he was an inspiration to all...all he cared about was how *I* was feeling and that *I* would continue to live.................if you had been there, he would have spoken to you with just as much love, if not more. He would have told you what you needed to hear, but you were *not* there........"  
  
With that said, Liniel's control broke once again, tears flowing silently down her face.   
  
Tears of remorse and anguish filled Theoden's eyes as well. He walked over to where Liniel knelt and slowly sank to his knees beside her to kneel facing her.   
  
Liniel turned her gaze upward to look into the King's blue eyes—so much like Theodred's— to see them filled with tears. The young widow's heart nearly stopped at what she saw.   
  
Complete and utter agony, filled with guilt and sorrow filled the King of Rohan's eyes.   
  
"My lord I will leave you now—"she began, but was hushed by Theoden raising a finger to her lips.   
  
Shaking lips formed the words as Theoden spoke. "Hush now, my child. Know this: Before my mind went astray, I was told something by my dear son. He told me that he loved you more than anything in the world and wished for me to give you comfort and shelter should the need ever arise.....and to that promise, I keep."  
  
Theoden gently drew Liniel into his arms, hugging her tightly.   
  
Liniel clutched the King's robes, finally letting loose the sobs, which were no longer silent.   
And there, the King and the widow—far too young to have to claim that title—knelt there, weeping for the son and husband that they had lost.   
  
* * * * * * * * *   
  
The dawn arose over the land of Rohan.   
  
With it, it's citizens rose, as well.   
  
But, the rising was not for happy deeds. The order that the city must be evacuated had been given. They were fleeing to Helm's Deep.   
  
Liniel woke to slip on her riding clothes and secure her sword at her side. She, along with Eowyn, were prepared to fight if needed as they journeyed to the fortress that would hopefully protect them from harm.   
  
She walked over to stand by the King of Rohan, who had proclaimed Liniel to be of his family the evening before.   
"The sun rises to a dangerous road, my lord."  
  
"Aye, but this road will not be traveled alone,"Theoden replied, looking meaningfully down at his would-be daughter in law.   
  
Liniel smiled faintly and nodded. Indeed......the long journey ahead would be hard and possibly lonely at times, but, one thing was for sure.   
  
They were not alone.   
  
*******  
  
NOTE: No, Liniel's not insane. She is merely grieving harshly. Think hard......but not hard enough to get depressed.........on a possible thing you would do if your reason for living died...................k? Review with your sniffles, death threats, and whatever else, please!   
  
Also, I will be writing a prequel to this of when Theodred met Liniel! More angst and sweet romance. For those of you who wonder how they met and where the "Fairy tale love" saying (Chapter 1) came from, you'll find out! Aight?! Just be patient! Summer's almost here! 


End file.
